


The Only Difference Between Life and Dying

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Captain Winter Hawk [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUs, CaptianWinterHawk, M/M, OT3, Prompt Fic, Roommates!Clint and Bucky AUs, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of WinterHawk, Stucky, AmericanHawk, and CaptainWinterHawk drabbles and stories. Some prompt based, others not as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Difference Between Life and Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of [this tag](http://intern-of-shield.tumblr.com/StuckyWinterHawkCaptianHawk)  
> and sending a bunch of semi-fics to [steviebucks](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com)  
> on Tumblr. These are the ones that actually came out more as stories rather than a summary or plot of a story like I've been leaving in her ask box.
> 
> Prompt #1: "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. My dog doesn't usually jump up on people like this. I have no idea what their deal is but *hey*."  
> Pairing: pre-Winterhawk with background Stucky

If someone asked him, Clint did  _not_ set Lucky on hot strangers in the park. Especially the brunet with a really nice jacket with silver arms. "Shit, sorry. He doesn't usually do this," Clint apologised, trying to reign in the one-eyed dog and off the handsome stranger.

"It's fine," the stranger reassured him, wiping the paw prints off his pants. He leaned down and scratched Lucky's head, causing the dog to start licking his hand. "Isn't that right, boy?"

Clint grinned at the scene, trying to place where he's seen that jacked before; because even in New York, you can't find a custom jacket like his if you tried. "Hey, my name's Clint Barton."

"Bucky," he replied. "Barnes."

_Oh._ That's why the jacked looked familiar. He was Steve's boy toy. Friend. Whatever. "Nice meeting you, and sorry about your pants."


End file.
